Reaper Live
by In Short
Summary: An alternate story about the Bleach characters centered around a band. Ichigo as the lead singer and Chad on the lead guitar. What'll they do at the finals for the Global Unsigned Bands Contest, in London, when they are missing two members?


I started writing this a little while ago and I only picked it up again now. It's kinda short because I kind of forgot what I had planned to happen XD

Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach –sob- Tite Kubo does.

* * *

Reaper Live

Chapter 1

Ichigo lay on the bed in the hotel room. The covers, just below his naval, exposed his chest and body. The bed was one of the most comfortable things he had ever slept in. A crème and light yellow four poster, but quite modern and it matched the rest of the room. The whole place was of the same tasteful yellow, mixed in with whites, gold's and crème. The occasional vase or painting adding some decoration. Though, some of the fake gold guilt decoration was a bit to garish for Ichigo's liking. It wasn't his thing, these swank foreign places. Everything in the five star London hotel was luxurious, bathroom with Jacuzzi, mini bar and a wide screen TV with WII and Xbox all in top condition.

There was a large main room; containing entertainment, the bar, complete with gold and white bar stools, plus a newly developed video phone system which connected to the main desk and his friend and family. The bed sat at the centre back wall, to his right an impeccably white door was open onto the stone marble decorated bathroom. Another door, this time directly in front of him, lead to a corridor. It was much the same as the main room but with some red patterns mixed in to the wall paper. Along this corridor was Sado's room. His family were across from them, after you enter another corridor, this one less private. Now back to Ichigo's room. He hasn't made much more effort in getting up, even though he's awake. The alarm on the bed side table hadn't gone off yet, so he felt no need to. They hadn't anything to do that day either. He propped his head slightly on the pillows and had a proper look round, when they had arrived it had been late and they had all been tired.

The room had been cleaned before they had arrived, the night before. He could hear Chad in the other room, snoring, for such a quite person he could make some noise when he was sleeping. Then again, he could also make a lot of noise on a guitar. Ichigo felt a sudden chill. It came through a window one of the hotel maids had left open the day before. No wonder it had been so cold last night. He ducked down again, pulled the covers over himself and shivered. Rest today, the rehearsals would start tomorrow. This presented a whole new problem to the two members of the band.

When Ichigo was little he had never thought of being a singer, but when your late mother had been as famous as his you couldn't exactly become an accountant. His mum had been one of the top models in Japan and her fame had soon spread to the rest of the world. She was an idol to many women, beautiful and successful, married a Doctor and had three healthy children while keeping in shape. All this had been cut short when she had died, car crash, when all her children were still young. Fans travelled to her grave annually and she had several memorials around the world. She had done a lot of charity work and so she had acres of rainforests in Brazil, schools in Uganda and hostels in America all in her name. Ichigo hadn't been a high flying student when he had been at school, more normal. He hadn't always done his homework on time, he was average at most subjects and spent most of his time not studying. He had been good at contact sports such as Kendo. Then again he'd also gotten into several fights at school. Music hadn't been good; he'd get bored, which was strange as now he was hopefully going to be the lead singer of his own band. He'd never thought of singing, then again no one had ever gone "Ichigo sing us a song!" Actually Keigo had once, he'd received a punch in the face for his trouble. He had never thought it was any good and didn't much care for it but he did have a bad habit of singing in the shower...

The few months leading up to this trip had been, in many, ways, a disaster. As if bad luck had been hanging over them. They had lost their drummer and bass guitarist. Both close together. They hadn't had time to even found anyone to replace them, so now it was only Ichigo and Sado. The future looked dim, but even with this hanging over, the two remaining band members; Ichigo's father hadn't missed a beat. They left for the airport on time, arrived in England, and were ready for the Global Unsigned gig. All the while, chided on by Isshin.

The gig, how could they make it with just two of them, they really wanted to get signed. The problem being there songs only worked with all four members, only with all of them working hard, working in unison, did it sound right. He didn't even know why he'd agreed to come, or why he'd agreed right at the beginning. Still in his mind he was uncertain about whether or not he actually enjoyed singing yet, there was a thrill with it, being on stage, but was his soul really in it? Was this really how he wanted to start a career?

"Oh well" he sighed sleepily, and yawned. They'd made it through all the stages in Japan and now it was time for the semi finals and the finals in London.

Though it was probably no interest to Ichigo at that moment, or was it of particular interest to anyone walking past on the street. From the foot of the hotel, if you looked around, you could see the London eye in the distance, its constant slow motion spin looking of the still rooftops. Contrasting with the hustle and bustle of the streets of London, full of rushing people and traffic.

Usually he was quite an eye catching person, but his red hair was hidden beneath a hood, down, with some spilling out over his shoulders. He was wearing a light grey zip hoodie over a blue t-shirt with black jeans. Though not the best combination in the world, this would have been quite normal, except for the yellow, green and pink flower pendant he had dangling from a thong round his neck. Long enough it touch the bottom of his chest. It was in the shape of some kind of daisy and didn't suit him at all. On his back was a black rucksack, he had it hung over one shoulder with the top partly open.

It was nine in the morning, commuters hurried past him. He had to slalom through the moving objects of men and women until he was at the hotel door. He paused, then pushed it open a crack, and slid inside.

* * *

Please R&R, thank you! I will try and continue this one because I have loads of ideas for what the characters are going to be up to! Who was that mysterious man at the end of the first chapter...you'll have to wait until the second one to find out! Though you've, probably already worked it out. I'll update when I can though I do have a lot on my plate sometimes. So updates probably won't be that regular but I'll try.

I'm sorry for any spelling or grammatical mistakes but I am still earning and if you will kindly and politely point out to me how to correct or improve I will be very grateful 


End file.
